


The Mistletoe Princess

by WeeBitObsessed



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBitObsessed/pseuds/WeeBitObsessed
Summary: What happens when you cross Supernatural with Christmas Hallmark Movie?It's Christmas.  Dean is injured and Bobby needs Sam to help a new hunter with a vamp nest. Except this new hunter is a beautiful women with a secret.





	The Mistletoe Princess

“Sammy!” Dean shouted from the couch. “Move that star a little to the left.”  
Sam obliged only because Dean was laid up with a broken leg.  
“Dean, so get this, just because you have a broken leg doesn’t mean you get to be a dick,” Sam retorted.  
“Actually, it does. I saved your ass from those wendigos.” Cas brought Dean a fresh beer and Dean gave him a little wink. “Why don’t you take off your coat, handsome and stay a while?”  
“He’s drunk,” Cas stated.  
“I prefer the term medicated.” He took a long pull from his beer and spilled some on his red flannel shirt. “Maybe later Sammy can go pick up a pizza and we can watch Casa Erotic 12.”  
“We’ve seen that one, Dean.”  
“TMI!” Sam put his fingers in his ears and admired the 8-foot-tall Christmas tree. They had never had a real Christmas but decided to since Dean was out of commission.  
“Where does the mistletoe go?” Cas asked.  
“I’ll show you later,” Dean answered just as Sam’s cell rang.  
“Hey Bobby!” he answered putting the phone on speaker.  
“I know Dean is out of the game for the time being, but I have a hunter in Mistletoe Falls that needs your help. She’s new and I don’t like the thought of her hunting a vamp nest alone. She’s staying in one of my safe houses, a little log cabin just outside of town. I know it’s three days until Christmas, but can you take care of this for me, Sam?"  
Dean was giving Cas the eye, so Sam would have done anything to get out of the bunker.  
“Sure Bobby. Text me the information. I’ll be out of here in 20.”  
“You’re not taking Baby.”  
“Dean, you can’t drive her. I’ll be careful.”  
“Don’t douche her up! She sensitive!”  
Sam packed an overnight bag and headed to Mistletoe Falls.

**********

“Really, Robert, I don’t need help. I just stake the vamps, correct?” Regina said in an upper crust British accent.  
Bobby sighed. “No. You decapitate vamps.”  
“Well, that sounds… messy.”  
“It is but I’m sending Sam Winchester your way. He’s going to assist.”  
“Really, Robert, I don’t need help,” Regina snapped.  
“Yes, you do! Now don’t be an idjit! Listen to Sam.”  
“Fine! Your safe house is quite charming.” She was sitting in a tiny cabin tucked away in the woods. A large fireplace sat in the center with a kitchen table off to the side. A small bedroom was in the back.  
“Glad you like it, princess…”  
“I am not a princess!” she barked harsher then she wanted.  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean anything by it. Sam should be there in an hour. You kids have fun.” The phone call ended, and Regina waited for Sam. She had heard about the Winchesters but had never met them. She had no idea which one Sam was. Was he the tall one or the taller one?

**********

“And that’s how you kill a vamp,” Sam said as he and Regina entered the cabin. “Was that your first?”  
She sighed. “Was it that obvious?”  
“It’s okay,” Sam said placing his hand on her arm. “I’ll go get the groceries out the car and we’ll have dinner before I head back.”  
“That would be lovely,” she replied. While Sam pulled the two grocery bags that consisted of a rotisserie chicken, two Caesar salads, and a six pack, Regina placed some logs on the fireplace. Soon the fire was roaring, and they sat at the small table at devoured their dinner.  
“So, how did you become a hunter?” Sam asked.  
Regina took a deep breath. “My younger brother was on holiday in Texas and was killed by a Chupacabra. I had to avenge his death.”  
Sam’s cell dinged, and Dean sent him a text. SAMMy! If ther’s a sock on the dore don’t knoc. Sam cringed.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“It’s my brother. He broke his leg last month when we were hunting wendigo. He’s… he’s drunk texting me.”  
“Oh,” Regina giggled. “My brothers would never do such a thing.” She sipped her beer wishing it had been a fine merlot or a proper tea.  
“Brothers? So, you have more than one?”  
“Yes. Liam was the youngest and Tom is the eldest. I’m the middle child.”  
“Well it’s just me and Dean…”  
“I heard you had another brother. Adam, I believe? Where is he?” Sam’s face flushed. Why did he always forget about his half-brother who was still in hell? Maybe that’s why he always forgot him. He reached over to cover the bones of the chicken just as Regina did the same and their hands touched for the briefest moment. His stomach turned. It had been so long since he had felt a spark with a woman. Was Regina the one?  
Regina pulled her hand away slowly. Sam Winchester was extraordinary and so firm. Could she leave her life behind for a man like him? Could she tell him her deepest secret? Would her family accept him into their world?  
“I’m going to get some wood… I mean, logs for the fire.” Sam stumbled out of the room. Regina picked up the trash and tossed it in the garbage can. Suddenly, her phone let out an ear-splitting beep. – Roads closed due to unexpected blizzard. Seek shelter immediately. Bollocks, she thought.  
Sam returned with the logs and saw the look on Regina’s face. “What’s wrong?”  
“There’s a blizzard coming. I fear we are stuck here.”  
The bedroom was too far from the fireplace, so they decided they would camp out on the floor to stay warm. Sam rummaged through cabin and found some blankets while Regina made a different discovery.  
“You’re Bobby Singer is an odd fellow.” She walked in the room carrying Christmas onesies – a reindeer and a snowman.  
“I’ll take the reindeer,” Sam said and took the oversized pajamas.  
They both changed out of their bloody clothes and lay in front of the fire with a good foot of space between them. Soon they fell into a deep sleep.

*********

The next morning Regina woke up in the arms of Sam Winchester. The fire had long since burned out and the cabin was cold. The blizzard had passed, and the sun was already out. It was nice to wake up in the arms of a man. It had been so long, but her family obligations ran though her head and she knew this would never work.  
“Oh, sorry,” Sam said as he unwrapped himself from the female hunter.  
“No problem.”  
“How’s about we go into town and get breakfast?”  
“I’m famished!”  
Sam changed first while Regina picked up the blankets. He wore his typical outfit – flannel, jeans and boots. Regina went in the bathroom to change and came out in a pink cashmere, high end designer jeans, and tall black boots. Sam’s breath was taken away.  
They packed their things into the Impala and headed into town.  
“This town is really into Christmas,” Sam said as they drove down the main street. Christmas garland with little twinkling lights stretched from one side of the street to the other. Wreaths adorned the shops doors and a large Christmas tree stood in the center of the town. They found a diner and went inside.  
The waitress filled their coffee cups. “What can I get for you?” she asked in a sing-song voice.  
“I’ll have an egg white omelet with a side of turkey bacon,” Sam answered.  
“I’ll have the same,” Regina added.  
“Are you two on your honeymoon? You make a cute couple,” she said with a knowing smile.  
“Ah… no,” Sam answered with a blush on his cheeks. “We’re business colleagues.”  
“Well, tonight we have our annual tree lighting ceremony and then we have a hot chocolate cook off over at the town hall. I won last year.”  
“Sorry. We are heading out of town after breakfast.” The waitress left, and Sam turned his attention to Regina. “So, are you from London? Are you part of the British Men of Letters?”  
“Goodness no. I’m went to school in London, but I am from Mandovia. It’s right next to Genovia.”  
“Sorry, I’ve never heard of it.”  
“Most haven’t. We are a small but proud country.”  
“Here ya go,” the waitress said as she placed their plates in front of them. “I don’t mean to be rude, but you look familiar,” she said to Regina. “Are you an actress?”  
“No, I’m no one. Just a regular Joe…” She nervously stirred her coffee.  
“I’ve seen you somewhere…”  
“Order up!” The cook called out and the waitress left to fetch the food.  
After breakfast, they headed back to the Impala just as the workers were stringing the last piece of Christmas garland.  
“So, can I drop you somewhere?” Sam asked as they climbed into the car. Sam turned the key and the engine wouldn’t turn over. “Damn it! The battery is dead.”  
After a few phone calls they found a mechanic who could have it fixed later in the day.  
“I guess we are stuck here for a few hours,” Regina said. “Let’s explore.”  
As she started to dash down the street she slipped on the snow that had turned into ice and fell into Sam’s arms. He held her for a few moments. Her soft blue eyes stared at his full lips. His heart raced and as they moved closer to each other. Just as their lips were about to meet…  
“Oh my goodness!” the waitress from the diner shouted. “Are you two okay?”  
They reluctantly broke their gaze. “We’re fine,” Sam answered as he helped Regina to stand. They headed down the street and popped in and out of the tiny shops chatting and getting to know each other better.  
After they finished hot cocoa some children began a snowball fight and hit Sam in the back. “It’s on!” Sam shouted and began tossing snowballs at the kids. Regina joined in and soon the battle was between the two of them. Sam tackled her and Regina fell into the snow breathless with laughter. A piece of Sam’s shaggy hair stuck to his chapped lips and Regina reached up and brushed it way. Her fingers caressed his cheek.  
“Regina…” he whispered and moved towards her lips.  
“Car’s ready.” How the mechanic found them they would never know. But once again they were interrupted.  
“Thanks,” Sam answered as he reluctantly helped Regina up from the snow bank.  
“Can we leave after the Christmas tree lighting? We have that tradition in my country and I’m feeling a bit homesick.”  
“Sure,” he answered. He took her hand and they headed to the town square. Regina’s heart soared. Night had fallen and the square was filled with townspeople. The mayor stood at the podium and thanked everyone for coming.  
“Three, two, one!” The crowd shouted, and the tree light up. Everyone applauded, and Regina bounced up and down like a child. Sam smiled at her enthusiasm. Carolers began to sing “We Wish You a Merry Christmas” and Sam put his arm around her.  
A long black limousine pulled up behind the crowd. Just as the driver stopped a tall devastatingly handsome man in a black Armani suit jumped out.  
“Regina!” he shouted. Regina’s heart stopped beating.  
“It’s Prince Tom of Mandovia!” the waitress shouted. “And you’re the future queen Regina!”  
“Queen?” Sam questioned.  
“Get your hands off her you lumberjack!”  
“Tom stop! What are you doing here?”  
“We received a call that you were here. We have come to take you home.” The driver stood behind him dressed in black with long black hair. “If Bucky must get involved, he will.” Tom warned looking at Sam.  
“I don’t want to go back!” Regina shouted. “You are the eldest! You should be king!”  
“And mother will never recognize me as king as long as I am married to Benedict!”  
“It’s the twenty first century! No one cares if you are gay!”  
“My brother’s gay too!” Sam added. “His boyfriend is an angel.”  
“Well, while my boyfriend may be on the side of the angels, don’t think he is one of them!”  
“Nevertheless, I am not going back to Mandovia!” Regina exclaimed.  
“Lord Hemsworth is waiting for you. He has agreed to be your husband and the wedding is set for Christmas day.”  
“I am not interested in Lord Hemsworth!” Regina tossed her hair and began to storm off.  
“Bucky! Seize the princess!” Tom ordered, and the man servant tossed Regina over his shoulder and put her in the limo.  
“Hey! Wait!” Sam shouted but Tom was in front of him in an instant.  
“Stay out of this hunter,” Tom growled. “This is not a proper life for the future queen of Mandovia.” Tom went to the limo and they drove off leaving Sam alone in front of the Christmas tree.  
*********  
Christmas Eve Sam returned to the bunker and went straight to his room. He still had Regina’s bag and his heart was breaking. He googled her name and read all about her royal life. How she had opened an orphanage in her country. She rescued animals. The people of Mandovia loved her. But so, did Sam.  
“Sam,” Cas said outside of the door. “Dean wants to make cookies and I don’t know how to work the oven.”  
“I’ll be out in a minute.” Sam put away the laptop and looked at her bag laying on the floor.  
The kitchen was in utter chaos. Flour and sugar covered the floor and every bowl was dirty. Dean was rolling out dough and stamping Christmas trees.  
“Sammy! How was Mistletoe Falls? Get any vamps?”  
“Um, yeah. We took out the nest.” Sam turned on the oven and Cas placed three baking sheets of cookies inside.  
“What’s up your ass?” Dean asked bluntly.  
“Nothing… it’s just… I met someone…”  
“What’s her name? Or his name? No judgement.”  
“Her name is Regina.”  
“Regina,” Dean said with a smile. “She hot?”  
“No. I mean… she’s beautiful.”  
“But?” Cas interrupted.  
“She has someone back home.”  
“Someone is at the door.” Cas stated. Sam and Dean hadn’t heard a knock, but the angel had sensitive hearing.  
“I’ll get it,” Sam offered and headed towards the front door. He opened it to find Regina standing in the freshly fallen snow.  
“Regina! I thought you were headed back to Mandovia to marry your Lord.”  
“Sam, I just couldn’t. I convinced my mother that Tom should rule with his husband Benedict. She agreed, and I flew to Kansas.”  
Large fluffy flakes fell from the sky and Sam took her into his arms.  
“I’m so glad you’re here.” He looked up and saw the mistletoe. He smiled. “You know what that means.”  
“Yes, I do.” He bent down and kissed his beautiful princess.


End file.
